Fated
by BeautifullySakura
Summary: Naruto is a scientist at a chemical testing lab. One night he hears noises that lead him to meet a girl. A pink haired girl. She can't speak or make words. What will Naruto do? What will this lead him too. Was meeting this girl have deeper meaning then he knows. NaruSaku (image by Hikari-Chan)
1. Who are you?

_ Tap tap tap_

It's late at night. Naruto's footsteps echoed through the hallways at his job. He's a scientist at a chemical testing lab. This lab is the testing ground for many unstable chemicals that need to be perfected. It's the biggest testing lab in miles. Everyone knew about it. There were many people not to pleased about the chemical testing that's going on in there. The owner of this testing lab is Orochimaru.

Naruto was on his nightly check up before he goes home. He had to make sure everything was alright before he left. These chemicals had to be preciously taken care of no matter what. He reached into his pocket to grab a walkie-talkie, pressing the button on the side of it before he started to talk.

"Hey Sasuke? Is everything on your side alright?" Naruto let go of the button waiting for an answer back. Sasuke is one of Naruto's good friends. When they first met they never originally got along, but as time went by their friendship was unbreakable.

"Yeah... Everything is alright. We can get going now. Meet me at the entrance?" Sasuke's voice slowly disappeared from the transceiver.

Naruto pressed the button to answer Sasuke. As he pressed the button there was a crash and bang. His body froze in place not aware of what the noise could of been. He was tempted to not check the noise out and just call the police. He began to talk to himself in his head "A possible burglar? Couldn't be, the alarm would of went off." His finger left the button on the walkie-talkie.

"Naruto... Is there something wrong? You pressed the button and didn't say anything."

"Ugh, Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." As he spoke to Sasuke, his body started to move forward towards the noise.

"Are you going to meet me at the entrance?"

"Just give me a minute. I have to check something out. I heard this noise."

"A noise? You idiot! Don't go check it out alone. Wait till I get there!"

They were going back and worth in conversation on the transceivers. Sasuke trying to convince Naruto not to go alone. As Naruto got closer to the noise, he started to hear weepings. Someone is crying. Someone, but who? This is madness. Who the hell could be in here a this hour? Everything is locked off. It's impossible for anyone to get in here without triggering the security alarms.

"I'll be alright! Don't worry. I'm already half way there." Naruto gave a small smile as if Sasuke could see it.

"..._sigh_..." A sign came from the walkie-talkie from Sasuke's end. There was no stopping Naruto and he knew that.

Naruto put the walkie-talkie back into his lab coat pocket and walked farther. The hallways was starting to get darker. There was no time for him to look for the switches to turn the lights up. Plus he didn't want to scare away whoever this person is. Reaching his hand back into his pocket, he grabbed his small flashlight that was attached to his key chain.

He moved the flashlight's light around the darkened hallway. As the flashlight's light hit the ground he seen long pink strands of something. Naruto reached down and grabbed a few strands of this pink stuff.

"Is this hair?" His fingers rubbed together to confirm it was hair. "_Pink hair? Crying? Crashing and bangs? What the hell is going on?!_" Naruto thought to himself. The weeping was getting louder and louder. There was more strands of pink hair. He decided to follow this trail of hair. The trail led him to an another hallway. A hallway Naruto never knew about.

He brought his flashlight up. As he did there was someone at the end of the hallway on the floor. Naruto pressed his body against the wall and slowly inched towards this "person". The weeping was extremely loud. The closer he got the more he could see. This person has pink hair. It also looked like the person has in a white hospital robe.

Naruto was at the end of the hallway. Close enough to the crying person. From staring at the back of the person he could tell it was a girl. What is she doing in a place like this? How did she get in here?

"H-Hey you?" She continued to sit there and whimper. Naruto stared at her for a few moments. "If she was hostile she would of attacked me by now." He slowly walked behind her and leaned down. Pressing his hand against her shoulder, she slightly jumped, but that didn't stop her from crying. "Don't cry. It's okay."

The whimpers continued. She must really scared to continue to cry like this. Naruto had no idea what to do. He turned her body towards him. Gently he placed his thumb and index finger against her chin, lifting her head up slowly.

His eyes widened. This girl is beautiful. Her eyes are a beautiful green color and her skin was slightly pale. Where could of this girl come from? She stared straight into Naruto's eyes. Her hand came up and pressed against Naruto's face. Her soft hands rubbed against his cheek, but her hands were shaking. She smiled slightly with her hands against his cheek.

"What's your name? Who are you?" The girl didn't reply to the questions Naruto asked of her.

"Hey Naruto? Are you alright? You've been quiet for awhile. I hope you didn't get eaten or something." Sasuke's voice busted through the transceiver. His voice startled Naruto.

"Yeah.. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Did you find what was making those noises?"

"I-I.." As Naruto went to tell Sasuke of his discovery. The girl pressed her head against Naruto's chest and snuggled up against him. It was like she was listening to his heartbeat. She was so comfortable around him and she just met him. He started to think to himself._ "Should I tell Sasuke I found her? What would he do? I can't just leave her here alone."_

"What's wrong with you? What did you find?"

"It was a rat. A rat got into the building and knocked over some boxes." He made the choice to lie to Sasuke.

"A rat?"

"Yes. A rat.. "

"Hm, Alright. Anyways are you going to meet me up front or what?"

"Ugh, No. I have to finish up some paperwork that I forgot about. You can go ahead without me."

"Fine then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sasuke."

* * *

He waited a hour or so. He wanted to make sure Sasuke was gone from the building.

"Now I have to deal with you.. " Naruto looked down at the pink haired beauty that was still pressed against his chest. He grabbed her hands and slowly started to stand up. Her eyes opened as he stood up and she moved with him." I have to get you out of here." Naruto held onto her hand gently. He started to lead her. Naruto had no idea where is was going to take her. They made their way out the building.

He led her to his car. Quickly he opened the car door and made her get in. He rushed over to the drivers side of the car and got in. When he looked over to the girl, she looked as if she was excited. It's like she never seen a car before or came in contact with many people. Her hands were touching everything.

"Hey! Stop that!" She quickly placed her hands into her lap and lowered her head. "You're going to be a handful. I can tell... Now tell me your name?"

There was a strong silence. She wasn't saying anything.

"You don't know how to talk do you? I bet you don't have a name neither." Naruto let out a sigh and dragged his hands against his face. He tilted his head towards her. His ran traveled over to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her. "Your name.. Your name will be Sakura. I think it fits you. Your hair reminds me of cherry blossoms."

Sakura. Sakura is her name now. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Sakura turned her head towards Naruto and smiled. It seem like she liked the name a lot. Naruto started the car and drove out the parking lot. He decided he was going to bring her to his house. As he drove to his house Naruto tried to made small conversation with Sakura. Forgetting she wouldn't speak back.

"Where did you come from? How did you even get inside of the building? Nothing about this makes any sense, but I'll figure it out. One way or an another. For the time being you'll be staying with me. When we get home, there are some rules you have to follow alright?" He kept his eyes on the road. Suddenly Sakura plugged over towards Naruto and started to hug him tightly.

"Hey! Sakura! You can't hug me while I'm driving!" Naruto lost control of the stirring-wheel for 2.5 seconds. He didn't crash, but Sakura stayed clanged on to him tightly.

"_What have I gotten myself into_.."


	2. 0166

_**(please remember that Sakura clearly isn't "normal")** _

* * *

Sakura stayed clanged onto Naruto's arm the entire drive to the house. She rested her head against his shoulder. Naruto was having a hard time steering the car, but he made it to the house safely. He turned off the car trying to pull his arm away from Sakura. She had a strong grip for girl. There really wasn't anything he could do regarding getting Sakura off his arm. So Naruto continued to let her cling onto him.

"You can't hold on my arm like that while I'm driving. Do you hear me? It's not safe.. " He down to her. "Just let go of my arm for a little alright?" Sakura slowly loosened her grip off Naruto's arm. He got out the car and made his way over to the passenger's side. Opening the door and he held his hand out to her.

She grabbed his hand slowly getting out the car. Naruto closed the door behind her. He guided her up the steps to the front door of the house. Quickly he scrambled to get his keys out of his pocket. Finding the keys, he opened the door, and pulled Sakura inside. Hopefully nobody seen him with her. The door closed behind him and he looked forward. Sakura wasn't near him. Already, she wondered off somewhere in his house.

"Sakura?... Where are you?.. " Quietly, he walked through the house. Naruto was hoping she would make a noise to give away her location away. His house was pretty big. The house had about 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a giant living room. He has a basement and an attic too. Both of those areas were full of junk he refused to give away. The house is located in a pretty nice area. Sasuke lived right down the street from him.

There were a few rustling noises. The sounds of paper being moved around or stepped on. Then there was a splat. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran to one of the guest rooms. He knew exactly where she was. He rushed to the room where she was at. Sakura stood there with her hands covered in paint. There was paint all over the floor. Sakura sneezed and used her paint covered hands to wipe her face. Naruto grabbed her hands.

"No, Don't do that!... Now you have to take a bath! Why are you being so difficult?" He walked Sakura upstairs to one of the bathrooms to run a bath for her. Paint got on his hands, but he didn't mind. Turning the hot and cold nobs, warm water rushed inside the tub. Slowly it started to fill with water. Naruto sat himself on the sink in the room and stared at Sakura. "I don't even have any female clothes for you to put on.. " He signed at her, but all she did was smile at him. "_This girl really must of lost touch with reality. What's wrong with her?_"

As Naruto continued to look at her, he noticed a white band around her arm. He reached down, grabbed her hand, and brought it up to his face. The band looks like the ones you would get from a hospital. On the band were a few numbers. The numbers were "0166". He yanked the band off her wrist and slipped it in his pocket.

"0166? Is this a hospital band or something, Sakura? Were you in the hospital before I found you? But if you were, How did you get into the building?" He jumped off the sink and turned the water off to the tub. "Alright, get in.. " He turned around waiting for her to get into the warm water. Naruto took a glimpse over his shoulder to see, she didn't budge. "Such a difficult girl you are."

He turned around. Sakura's back was facing him. He untied the knot in her thin white robe. The robe fell to the floor off Sakura's shoulders. Naruto kept his head up as he picked her up in a bridal style. Slowly placing her into the warm water.

"Now you sit there and soak. Don't you dare get out of that tub unless the paint is off of you." Before he left out the room a small sign escaped his lips. This situation kept getting weirder and weirder. The newly discovered hospital band around Sakura's arm and her lack of communication skills. Naruto sat in his bedroom. "_What am I doing? I have this girl in my home and I don't even know where she comes from or where she lives. Well she lives with me now, but it still feels like I'm kidnapping her. Ugh, What am I gonna do? Well I can look on the bright side. I never had a beautiful girl living with me before._" Naruto chuckled like an idiot and grinned as he thought to himself.

Naruto waited at least 20 minutes before he went to get Sakura out the tub. He held a towel in his hand for her as he walked into the bathroom. He held his hand out to her as she grabbed it. Pulling her up, Naruto wrapped the towel around her. She stepped out of the tub and Naruto led her to his room. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by drying her off himself. So she just stood there for a couple moments to dry off wrapped in the towel.

Going into his dresser, Naruto pulled out one of his white working shirts. Since Sakura didn't have any clothing here, she would have to make due with this. He handed the shirt to her. Sakura looked down at the shirt and tilted her head. Then she took the shirt and placed it on top of her head.

"No, That's not what you do with that. You wear it on your body.. Not your head. Okay?" He took the shirt off of her head and placed it in her hands. "Now I'm going to leave the room and you put the shirt on.." Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He waited 5 minutes before he knocked on his bedroom making it known he was coming in.

"Knock, Knock. Are you finished yet?" As he walked into the room he seen Sakura standing there still. The shirt was still in her hands. She turned towards the door and smiled at him. "Please don't tell me, I have to get you dressed too?" Naruto sat her on the bed and looked at her. Taking the shirt out of her hands, his cheeks began to burn red. "_I-I can't look at her body. I have to try my best to keep my eyes up._" Slowly he unwrapped the towel from around Sakura. His eyes stayed up. He grabbed both of Sakura's arms and held them up as he slipped both arms into a sleeve in the shirt. When he felt that her arms were in the sleeves, he put her arms back down. Now the difficult part, buttoning the shirt. Naruto tried his best to keep his eyes up as he felt down trying to get a grip on each side of the shirt. Quickly looking down to get a feel of where the hole was too the shirt, he got a small glimpse of Sakura's breasts. Naruto blushed even harder now, but he got the first button in the hole. He repeated the process until he got to the last tugged at the bottom of the shirt pulling it out of Naruto's hands. It looks as though she was trying to put the button in the hole herself.

"You want to try? Go right ahead!" Sakura held the shirt's ends together. She pulled the ends up to the shirt bringing them closer to her face. Naruto eyes wandered down as he seen that the bottom half of her body was exposed. The blood started to rush to his head. His nose started to drip with a small amount of blood, before he passed out cold on the floor.

Watching Naruto passed out, Sakura grabbed a blanket off of his bed. She covered herself in the blanket and curled up next to him with her head placed against his chest. She kept her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. The beating of his heart gave Sakura this warm feeling. This feeling of being safe by his side took over her body. Only moments later Sakura fell asleep.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto house. He decided he would catch a ride to work with Naruto instead of driving himself. He knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. At this rate him and Naruto would be late for work.

* * *

**_..knock, knock, knock.._**

There still wasn't an answer.

"This idiot better not be asleep!"

The knocks turned into bangs. Loud bangs. The loud banging noise traveled through Naruto's house until it hit his ears. He woke up quickly with the light weight of Sakura's head on his chest. Gently and carefully he slid from under her making sure she didn't wake up. He rushed up from the floor making his way to the door, rubbing his head.

"_Oy, My head is killing me. Why was I on the floor anyways_?" Naruto questioned himself while he had a small flashback of last night. Remembering when Sakura pulled up the shirt she was wearing. He started to blush. Opening the door to see Sasuke standing there. "What is it? Why are you banging so early in the morning."

"We have work today, you idiot! I thought I would catch a ride with you." Sasuke noticed the blush on Naruto's face. "Why are you blushing? What are you doing in there?" He peaked through the door trying to get a glimpse of anything Naruto was doing, but he seen nothing at all. All he seen was furniture.

"Holy crap! Work! How could I forget about work! Give me a minute!" Naruto closed the door behind him and rushed into his room. Quickly changing out of his clothes from yesterday into something fresh. He didn't have time to shower nor bath. "Shit, shit, shit, shit.." Naruto grabbed his lab coat. He checked the pockets of the pants he had on yesterday grabbing his keys and the hospital band. Leaving out the house. Naruto and Sasuke made their way to work.

When they got to work things seemed off. Strangely off.

"Well. I'll see you sometime later, Naruto." They separated going to their area of focus.

Naruto got to work immediately. He spent hours testing this new chemical substance out. He carried a clipboard and a pen with him. So he could write down any odd changes and the progress of certain chemicals. This is how most of his day was spent at work. Testing, testing, and more testing. Naruto never seemed to get bored with his job. Maybe it was the fact he was learning new things everyday.

Going down the line of chemicals, Naruto came across a pink one. The pink reminded him of Sakura's hair. He started to worry about her. Just leaving her in the house alone. Anything could happen while she's there alone. Hopefully she would be okay.

"Naruto U. and Sasuke U. please report to Orochimaru's office please." This played from the intercom. Naruto jumped up when he heard his name get called. The big boss wanted him, but why? This is the first time in a long time he was called there. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, but he started to make his way to Orochimaru's office.

"Oh man. What's wrong now? Sasuke even got called." As Naruto got closer to the office's doors, he could see Sasuke. Sasuke turned back to Naruto and scowled.

"What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I know he isn't just calling us in here for no apparent reason!" They walked in the office together. Standing side by side. Orochimaru was sitting at his desk. Three men in white lab coats walked in the room behind Naruto and Sasuke. The men walked up to Orochimaru. One of the three whispered in his ear, but you could sorta hear what he was saying. "Sir, We still haven't found her." Orochimaru responded with "Well keep on looking!" The men walked out of the room.

"Ahh. Naruto and Sasuke. Two of my hardest workers. I need to speak with you two about last night. You two were on a nightly run last night, yes?"

"Yeah, We were." Sasuke was the first to answer him.

"I see. Did either of you see anything weird or out of the normal?"

"No. Well actually, Naruto said he heard a noise.. What did you say it was again? I forgot."

"A noise? What was it Naruto?"

"Oh the noise.. " Naruto hesitated to speak, but he swallowed his fear.. " The noise was a rat remember? It knocked over some boxes! Nothing out of the normal."

"Well boys. Something very important has gone missing last night. It's extremely important that we find it."

"What actually is "It" ?" Naruto stared straight in Orochimaru's face, but all he did was smile at him. Orochimaru was always known for giving this slick smiles, like he's always up to no good.

"I can't reveal to much about it right now, but just know It goes by the name of "0166". A really inhuman thing "It" is.. " Orochimaru laughed.

"0166.. " Naruto's skin got pale and his body went cold. "_0166... Those numbers_." He put his hands in his pocket gripping the hospital band that was on Sakura's wrist. "_It can't be. I don't believe it. Sakura can't be what he's talking about it. We don't test on humans here. Maybe I'm just over reacting._" He started to feel sick to his stomach. This feeling is strange.

"Something wrong Naruto? You look like you just seen a ghost?"

"I-I'm fine. Just not feeling to well. Small stomach ache."

"Well I'll let you two go now. Thank you for your time."

"Goodbye, Sir.." Naruto and Sasuke spoke at the same time while walking out the office.

"Well that was strange, Naruto. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yea, totally. I have to get back to work now. See you later!"

Naruto ran off from Sasuke. His body was still felt weird. "_0166_". These numbers kept running through his head. "_This can't be Sakura. I know It can't be Sakura. I have to find out more. I need to make sure for myself._" He ran off to his small lab station and closed the door behind him. His hands pressed against his forehead. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was, He had to get home.


	3. Please no

"_Geez, What am I going to do? I need to know more about this "0166" Orochimaru is talking about._" Naruto paced back and forth with both of his hands pressed against each side of his head. He didn't want to believe that Orochimaru was experimenting on humans, but Sakura. The band on her arm. Naruto had no idea what he was going to do.

Moments had passed by. A idea popped into his head. A risky one, but he was going to carry through with it. "_I can sneak into the lab where they keep all the files when everyone leaves. There has to be something in there about "0166"_." The area Naruto spoke of is where every file that ever came into this building was kept. Old and new. Everything was kept there. Getting into that room without being seen or caught was going to be a hard task.

Naruto calmed himself down and went back to work. He worked his normal hours though it seemed like time was moving slower today. With so much on his mind he was in a rush to get everything done. He wanted to get to those files so bad. The urges to just rush in there to take them invaded his body, but he fought them off.

* * *

It was that time of night again. Everyone was gone from the building besides Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke met up with Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto. I'm going to walking tonight. I have to stop by Itachi's place tonight."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just want to go see him. I haven't seen him in a few days, ya know?"

"Oh, I understand. Well! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"We don't have work tomorrow you idiot."

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to see you."

"Ugh. Forget I said anything. See ya Naruto."

"Bye Sasuke."

While Sasuke walked down the hallway, Naruto quickly walked away in the opposite direction. "_Okay Sasuke is gone. Now it's time to get into that lab._" He walked quietly down the hallway. This was the same hallway he walked down before he encountered Sakura. The file lab wasn't to far away. As Naruto got closer to the lab, he remembered there is security cameras everywhere going in that area. If he got caught, he could lose his job.

Naruto had to make a small detour to the security room. He walked back towards his station. Grabbing a gas mask off a wall, he put it on. Luckily the area where is lab station was had no security cameras for some odd reason. He put this gas mask on to keep his identity protected. Breathing from the mask made loud hoarse noises. The mask was heavy on his head, but it didn't bother him much.

He was getting nervous walking towards the security room. A light flashed at the end of the hallway. There were footsteps to go along with the light. Someone was still in the building. Whoever it was turned down the hallway Naruto was walking in. In a heartbeat Naruto rushed in one of the closet open spaces near him. He heard the voice of whoever it was.

"I think I see someone.." It was a man's voice. After he finished speaking there was static. The man was talking into a transceiver. Naruto recognized the static noise. The foot steps got closer and closer. "_Shit.._ " Naruto started to panic. He started to look around for a way out or at least a better hiding spot.

All he seen was a metal object. Naruto picked whatever this thing was up and held onto it tightly. As the man got closer the foot steps slowed down. The light from the flashlight was getting closer. The man was near the area Naruto was hiding. He turned to the area and flashed the light. The light beamed into Naruto's eyes.

"Sorry.." Naruto suddenly hit the guy on the side of the head with the metal object. He hit him hard enough just to knock him out. Naruto grabbed the legs of the man and pulled him into the area where he was. When he looked at his face, he noticed it was one of the men who walked into Orochimaru's office from earlier.

There was a key-card around the man's neck attached to a string. The key-card looked like it would be able to shut down the security system. Naruto pulled it off his neck and took the flashlight from his hand. Before He walked out from the space a voice came through the transceiver.

"What did you find? Was it "0166"? Naruto didn't know what to do. "Is everything alright over there? Should the rest of the group come to you?".

"_Rest of the group? How many people are still in the building? Shit!.._" He pulled the transceiver out of the man's lab coat. Naruto tried his best to imitate his voice. He couldn't risk more people coming this way. He was so close to his goal. Nothing was going to stop him or get in his way. "Everything is fine. It wasn't anything. Just my eyes playing tricks on me.." There was nothing, but silence. Nervously waiting for whoever was at the other end of the transceiver to answer him. Naruto needed to know he fell for his trick.

"Alright, Over and out."

"_Woo, He fells for it! Gotta move quick now.._"

Rapidly Naruto made the rest of the way to the security room. He was being extremely careful and quiet.

Making it to one of his destinations. He slipped into the room. Looking up at the screen of the small monitors, He seen the rest of this "group". There wasn't many of them. It was 3 others. Naruto knew he could easily avoid them without a problem. He pressed a button on the desk. This button stopped the cameras from recording.

"_Shutting down the security system will disable the security for the entire building and computers. You must confirm identification for this action. Please confirm identification for security shut down please._" The security system in the room spoke. He pushed the key-card into a slot. The lighting around the slot turned green before the system spoke again. "_Thank you. Security system has now shut down._"

After shutting the system down Naruto made his way to the final destination of the night. His heart started racing. "0166" could be anything, but He was just scared. He really couldn't explain what this fear that over-coming his body was, but it was taking over. Naruto knew he couldn't stop here though. "_I'm so close. I gotta keep going. No punking out now!_"

For 5 minutes, he walked noiselessly to the file room. Once he made it there, briskly he rushed in. There was a colossal computer in the room. The computer was use for file searching. Naruto rushed to the computer and started to type.

"Experiment 0166" He typed in. "_Would you like the entire briefcase of old and new files._" These words came up on the computer screen.

"Yes."

"_One moment please_."

Next to the computer an opening appeared. A metal briefcase raised from the opening. Naruto quickly grabbed the briefcase. "_This was easier than I thought. Now it's time to get the hell out of here_."

Carrying the briefcase by it's handle, Naruto slyly walked out the room. He made it out the building without getting caught or his presence being known. He rushed to his car, getting inside. Pulling the gas mask off his face, he let out a big sigh before he started the car and sped away from the building.

* * *

Naruto unlocked the door to his house and closed the door behind him. As he closed the door he seen Sakura laying down on the living room couch. When Sakura heard the door close, she jumped up as if she was fearful of something. She seen that it was Naruto that walked into the door and she started to smile.

"Heey Sakura-chan. You didn't get into anything did you?" While talking to her, he walked into the living room and sat next to her. He laid the briefcase on the table. Naruto stared at the briefcase for awhile. He wasn't sure if he should open it or not.

Pressing the two buttons on the briefcase, it came open. When it opened there was a folder with some papers in it, a bottle with purple liquid inside of it, and an usb port.

The first thing Naruto grabbed for was the folder. When he opened the folder his heart stopped.

"_No.. noo.. This isn't possible. This can't be so.._." There was a picture of Sakura inside of the folder along with other information. He started to read aloud the words that were on the page.

"Experiment 0166. First experiment in Project Zeta. Female. Captured at the age of 10, is now 20. Blood type O. Height, 161.0cm. Weight 45.4kg." Naruto looked over to Sakura for a moment then went back to reading. "The female's body handles the serum well. As for the parents of the Experiment 0166, Their bodies couldn't handle it. Subjects died from the first injection. On the usb port there will be videos of the interactions with 0166 from day 1. The purple serum in the bottle will restore her to her normal self. Any side effects will be gone. Only use if something goes wrong."

Naruto placed down the folder and picked up the bottle. "So if Sakura-chan drinks this, she'll be back to normal? Then maybe she can give me a better explanation about what's going on." He turned to her , taking the top off the bottle. "I need you to drink this for me, okay? Everything is going to be alright now. This is suppose to help go back to your normal self." Naruto held the bottle to Sakura's lips and tilted it. Some of the purple liquid flowed into her mouth. Sakura swallowed it. Taking the bottle away from her lips, He looked at her to see if anything would change.

Suddenly Sakura's body started shaking and her pupils dilated. Her hands came to her chest. With her hands gripping at her chest, she leaned back. Her mouth opened and she started making noises like she was gasping for air. Her body was getting pale. The veins in her body started to appear. The veins through-out her body was purple. The same color of purple from the liquid in the bottle.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto pulled Sakura into his arms looking down at her in a panic. He pressed his hand against her face. He could feel her body going cold. "No.. no.. Fuck! Hold on! Please don't do this. Sakura! Why did I give you this fucking serum!" Her eyes slowly started to close and the shaking stopped. Sakura stopped breathing completely and her heart stopped. He put his head to her chest. Naruto's eyes widened. There was no heartbeat. He couldn't hear her heart.

"Sakura... No.. Please no..."

(Hopefully if I have enough time this week. I'll give you guys and girls another chapter of Fated and Isn't love ironic ~ Stay lovely )


	4. Please no: part 2

**_Continuation of "Please no"_**

* * *

He didn't think things would turn out like this. He didn't mean to just give her this liquid without reading further into this file. Naruto held Sakura in his arms. He didn't want to believe that she was gone. His forehead was pressed against her's as he held her close to him. Sakura's lifeless body was so cold. The room felt dark and gloomy.

Naruto knew he made a horrible mistake rushing to get her back to normal.

In a matter of minutes to color slowly started to return to Sakura's body starting from her feet. Her heart started to slowly beat again. A huff of breath escaped her mouth. The air that was released from her mouth came in contact with Naruto's cheek. Naruto slowly lifted his head to see her color was returning. Her chest would move from her inhaling and exhaling. The course of her breathing was some-what scary. It was rough and irregular. Her body was warm again. Sakura's nails became sharp. Almost claw like her nails were and as sharp as razors. Naruto didn't realize this.

His was face steadily stayed on Sakura's. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was lost for words. "She was just dead, but... She's breathing again?" He pressed his head against her chest to listen for a heartbeat. He heard the thumping of her weak heart fastening in pace. His eyes widened. "S-Sakura?" Her eyelids twitched furiously.

He lifted his head from her chest and stared into her face. Placing his hand against her face. Sakura's eyelids twitched a few more times before they opened completely. The white area that should be around her eyes was black. Naruto jerked back. He was scared. He didn't know what was wrong with her. This girl was just dead and now she's alive again? Something was right. Nothing about this was right. Naruto didn't know whether he should push her away in fear or keep her close. He knew it was mostly his fault this was happening to her right now.

Sakura eyelids flickered a few times before her hand lifted up. She pushed herself away from Naruto. Her body fell to the ground and she hit the table on the way down. Instantly she stood up with her hand covering one side of her face. This Sakura was completely different. Naruto stood up as she lunged herself away from him.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!"

"Stay away from me!" Sakura. Sakura spoke her first words to Naruto. Her voice was shallow, but terrified at the same time.

"Sakura, It's okay! It's me! Naruto!" He tried to walk closer to her, but the closer he got, the more she would back away from him.

"N-Naruto." Sakura paused before she let out a scream of unbearable agony. "My head! My head, The pain! It hurts!" Naruto attempted to walk towards her again when she cried out in pain, but she wouldn't allow it. "I said stay away!"

"I can help you. Please just let-" His voice while talking to her was tranquil, but she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut up! You'll hurt me.. Just like everyone else!"

"I wouldn't hurt you, Sakura-chan. I swear to you. I would never..."

"W-Why w-would they?" Naruto slowly inched towards her. "They turned me into a monster.. Why would they do this to me! I don't deserve to live! I-I ki-" She dropped down to her knees. She started sobbing her eyes out. He finally got close enough to her. Slowly dropping himself to his knees along with her, he wrapped his arms around Sakura. Naruto pulled her close to him. His hand was placed on the back of her head and her face buried into his chest.

"You have a right to live. You have a meaning and a purpose, just like me or anyone else. Don't say horrible things like that."

"Do you really mean that?" Her words were muffled from being so close to his chest.

"Of-course I do."

"Why are you even doing this? Why did you take me with you? Why? Why? Why?! You should of left me there. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into with me. You'll only get yourself hurt. What's your motive?"

"A motive? I have no motive. I just brought you with me. It looked like you needed someone and I was there at that moment." Sakura didn't say anything after. " You're safe here with me now. I only know a little of what's going on right now, but I promise I'll protect you at any cost. I'll learn as much as I can from these files I have. I'll give you a normal and beauty life."

"Thank you." The sclera of Sakura's eyes returned white and the length of her nails returned to normal. The agonizing pain disappeared. "_It's just a matter of time before you fear me like everyone else, Naruto.._ _"_


End file.
